


You Once Told Me Something

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lovers Teasing, M/M, i had nothing else to do, when you’re too eager to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Megatron dreams about a time he learned how far Orion would go for him. Now he wants to hear those same words repeated by Optimus. Will Optimus take the hint to repeat them? Or will he be clueless?





	You Once Told Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to be blunt. I was too damn eager to post this! I didn’t want to wait till next week so enjoy another short story from me!

You Once Told Me Something

_The large Warbuild sat there his optics dull as he thought. Not truly noticing the calming presence of the small archivist. The smaller mech frowned as he noticed that the other wasn’t paying attention to him, but brooding. He cleared his intake causing the grey mech to shift slightly those blue optics staring at him. “You’re brooding again Megatronous.”_

_“I wa-“_

_“If you wish to fool me, you’ll have to try harder.” The archivist stated his optics bright while crossing his arms over his chassis. The small frame giving a sense of defiance his helm slightly tilted upwards to gaze into the gladiator’s optics._

_Megatronous shook his helm a small smirk appearing. “My, Orion when was it you began to become so stubborn?” He inquired teasingly making Orion’s expression soften._

_“I’m only ever stubborn when I know I’m right, you’ll do good to remember that.” Orion said as he grinned. Megatronous rolled his optics playfully._

_“Oh yes, oh great and wise Orion Pax.” The gladiator said sarcastically. Orion quickly shoving his shoulder playfully while laughing. Megatronous grinned as the two teased each other for a few kliks. Soon his processor wondering back to unpleasant thoughts. His grin disappearing as he became quiet. Orion paused as Megatronous demeanor changed. His optics staring at him in worry._

_“Hey, what’s wrong Megatronous?” He asked placing his servo over the warbuild’s larger servo. The gladiator merely glanced at the archivist before averting his gaze to the small servo wrapped over his larger one. Orion giving a small squeeze. Once more he looked up his gaze directly on the others bright optics._

_“I’m...just thinking is all.” Megatronous responded. Orion catching the slight pause making him lift an optic ridge in questioning._

_“And what are these thoughts about?” He pressed wanting to at least get Megatronous to speak out. Since he can’t fight alongside Megatronous he can still be there to listen at least. The question making the gladiator’s shoulders slumping down in defeat._

_“I’m just worried.”_

_“Worried? And why is that?”_

_Megatronous moved his servo, prompting the smaller one to move slightly allowing him to turn it around. Quickly grasping Orion’s servo with a light squeeze. His gaze still locked on the archivist, who shuttered his optics. “I’m worried for you.”_

_His voice was strained as his optics brighten slightly. Orion taking in the others distress before smiling. He leaned forward pressing a kiss over the gladiator’s cheek. Taking notice of the growing heat before pulling back to stare into the larger mechs optics. “You don’t need to worry about me, Megatronous.”_

_“But what if they try to harm you? What if they try to trick you? Or possibly label you as a public menace for joining my cause?” Megatronous questioned non-stop. His helm lowered. He was just so worried for the small archivist that supported him and his cause. Orion hummed his helm tilted slightly. The archivist pretending to be thinking over the gladiator’s questions._

_“It’s true that the High Council could harm me. It’s also true that I am very well painting a target over myself, but there’s one thing you’re forgetting Megatronous.” Orion spoke his voice quiet, but so steady. It was as if he wasn’t afraid of the outcome of their decision. Megatronous peered at Orion his confusion evident._

_Orion smiled then pressed his forehelm to the other. Megatronous stilling in shock. What was Orion doing? “That even if all goes wrong I’ll always love you. That even if my appearance were changed my feelings wouldn’t. Even if the Council were to threaten me they’d never be able to cow me to their whims. Because in the end you’re far more important then anything else to me.”_

_Orion withdrew slightly his optics meeting Megatronous’s. His smile widening at the shock on the grey mechs faceplate. A giggle escaping him. The gladiator quickly shaking his helm with a sigh. Well he sure did catch a willful little mech, but perhaps that’s what drew him in. That fire in those innocent blue optics. The stubbornness to be by his side. And the determination to see that every mech and femme was treated the same._

_With a laugh Megatronous uttered out one more sentence. His tone affectionate as he smiled widely. “Well, Orion you are truly one magnificent mech.”_

~present~

Megatron woke with a small groan. His processor in a haze. It was just a dream, but it seemed like it just happened last orn. The sound of a quiet moan beside him causing him to turn to a familiar sight. A smile spreading his dermas as he looked at the still recharging Prime. 

Leaning close he stopped near one of the Prime’s sensitive finials. Blowing a breathe of air out directly on it making the finial twitch while the Prime whined quietly. Megatron chuckled before trying to wake his lover up again. “Come Love its time to wake.”

The Prime gave another whine in protest. The grey mech shaking his helm in fondness. Who would have thought Optimus wasn’t a morning mech? 

“Love wake up.” He tried again only making Optimus press closer to him. 

“Oh don’t be like that Optimus.” The grey warbuild teased as he moved a servo to caress the others cheek. Optimus purred quietly at the gentle touch. Sighing Megatron went and pressed a kiss on the others forehelm. 

The Prime shifted at the attention before his optics flickered on. His gaze immediately meeting with burning red optics. Suddenly his dermas lifted up into a smile and he muttered out quietly, “Good morning.”

Megatron smiled then quickly kissed Optimus on the dermas. The Prime purring at the attention so early. Once they pulled back his blue optics were more focused. The haze that could be seen now gone. With a quiet hum Optimus analyzed Megatron. 

“You’re in a good mood. Dreamt something nice hmm?” Optimus asked with a sly grin. Megatron paused before grinning. 

“Actually yes, I dreamt of you begging me to ravage you.” He teased. Immediately Optimus blushed as he tried to push the grey mech away from him. “Pervert!”

Megatron broke out in a fit of laughter at his lovers embarrassment. “I’m joking love.”

Optimus immediately glared weakly at Megatron. But then gave a small smile as Megatron laughed. It was so very hard to be angry at him. The slagger’s lucky he loves him so much. “Then what did you dream about?” He muttered out after both he and Megatron sat up. 

Megatron hummed at the question before answering. “Just about a fond memory.” 

Optimus tilted his helm while giving a questioning look. “I can think of many fond memories, so which one did you dream about?”

With a grin Megatron answered. “The time you told me something important.”

Optimus thought for a moment before his optics brighten slightly. He chuckled at the memory before speaking his voice tinted with mirth. “That memory.”

The grey mech hummed in response before speaking. “Yes that memory.”

A moment of silence passed with neither speaking. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but a comfortable one. The knowledge of knowing what the other thought. Knowing that no matter what you wouldn’t be left behind. It was nice-no it was wonderful! Not having to rely on words because both knew the truth. 

But if Megatron was being honest, he did want to hear those words again. To have Optimus repeat them even if just once would be fine. Megatron soon opened his mouth only to close it seemingly embarrassed about his request. He just didn’t know how to ask. 

Optimus glanced at him noticing his inner turmoil. He smiled as he already had an idea on what Megatron was having trouble saying. Shortly after he moved now sitting before Megatron who was still having his internal fight. Optimus shook his helm with a laugh before placing both his servos on either side of Megatron’s helm and pressing their forehelms together. Megatron’s optics brightening at how nostalgic this was. 

“It’s true that the High Council could harm me. It’s also true that I am very well painting a target over myself, but there’s one thing you’re forgetting Megatron.” Optimus spoke as soft as he did that time and with the same steadiness as well. Red optics widening in surprise. Optimus was repeating those words without him even asking! Maybe he was just too easy to read when it came to the Prime. Or maybe the dream was a hint. Whatever prompted Optimus to speak these words again didn’t matter to Megatron at the moment.

“That even if all goes wrong I’ll always love you. That even if my appearance were changed my feelings wouldn’t. Even if the Council were to threaten me they’d never be able to cow me to their whims. Because in the end you’re far more important then anything else to me.” Once done Optimus pulled back his gaze set on red optics. 

“How did you guess?” Megatron asked sheepish as his cheeks heated up slightly. The Prime giggling at his lovers shy behavior now.

“It’s simple Megatron.” He began the other’s optics glancing at him in question. “I know you too well.” He finished with a grin while Megatron frowned before rolling his optics playfully.


End file.
